In a vehicle such as an automobile, a wire harness may be routed in a front-rear direction along a lateral portion of a vehicle body. As a technique for routing a wire harness along a lateral portion of a vehicle body, there is known a technique in which, on a side portion of a vehicle body, a wire harness including an electric wire to which a protection member is attached is disposed on an inner corner portion formed on an upper portion of a rocker (a side sill) including a side panel raised up from a floor and a panel extending horizontally from an upper edge of the side panel (for example, see Patent Document 1).
There is also known a technique in which a wire harness fixed to a protector is housed in a groove formed on a side surface of a rocker, and the protector is fastened and fixed to a stud bolt provided on the rocker (for example, see Patent Document 2).